


Что же случилось с нами?

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Будущее поколение убийц, насильников, мошенников, смертников — сейчас они просто дети. Когда-нибудь они станут чудовищами и разобьют своим родителям сердца. Тсуна знает. Тсуна сама когда-то была такой.





	Что же случилось с нами?

— Это были такие прекрасные времена, — в голосе Тсунаеши столько нежности, что хватит на сотню тысяч несчастных детей. Рядом нет ни одного ребенка; рядом есть столетнее чудовище, запертое в теле младенца.

Реборн не вздрагивает, когда Савада появляется рядом, только устало прикрывает глаза на секунду. На Тсуне все та же неизменная толстовка, все те же широкие джинсы, все те же сбитые кроссовки. Тсуна такая, как и всегда. Домашняя, круглолицая, румяная, нежная до щемящей боли в груди.

— Я скучаю по ним. А ты?

— Я тоже скучаю, — отвечает Реборн тихо. Тсунаеши ласково улыбается, глядя на носящихся вдалеке наследников. Будущее поколение убийц, насильников, мошенников, смертников — все они, собранные в группку, бегают с воздушным змеем и радостно вопят, пока что не готовые стать чудовищами, пока что не готовые разбить своим родителям сердца.

Они просто дети. Все когда-то такими были.

— Ты ничуть не изменился, ты знаешь? — Савада водит ладонью над шляпой солнечного аркобалено, не касаясь, мечтательно щурится чему-то своему, далекому и непонятному, и Реборн знает, что любви в ее сердце хватит на миллионы недолюбленных людей. Рядом нет людей; рядом есть чудовище, чье сознание крошится, распадается на мельчайшие частицы.

— Как и ты, — в голосе Реборна сквозит трусливое смирение. Змей, сжатый руками наследников, рвется к небу, дергается из стороны в сторону, трещит по швам. Ладонь Тсунаеши неосязаема, предсказуемо легка, и кожа ее пахнет южным теплым ветром, живущим в закоулках итальянских городов.

— Я так сильно скучаю, — Тсуна вдруг насупливается, сдвигает брови, сжимает дрогнувшие губы в тщетной попытке не заплакать. — Скучаю по Намимори. И по обедам на крыше. И даже по тренировкам, даже по…

Змей рвется, опадает клочками бумаги на пожухлую траву; наследники кричат друг на друга, толкаются, кто-то начинает заливаться слезами, и все вокруг на долю секунды замедляется, замолкает.

— Что же случилось со всеми нами? — Тсунаеши растерянно смотрит на свои ладони, оборачивается к Реборну, и он наконец вздрагивает, дергается в попытке отшатнуться, но лицо Тсуны не удаляется от него ни на дюйм; румяное, нежное, детское лицо, блестящие от слез глаза, искусанные губы, скривившиеся от подступающего плача, наморщенный нос и округлый лоб, украшенный крошечным пулевым отверстием.

Кровь течет у Тсуны по переносице, забирается в носогубную складку, окрашивает губы в красный. Кровь капает с дрожащего подбородка на неизменные широкие джинсы, оставляя мутные пятна, исчезающие тут же.

— Что случилось, Реборн? — беспомощно повторяет Тсунаеши.

Аркобалено выдыхает рвано, надломлено.

— Ты умерла.


End file.
